A través del espejo
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Los espejos se rompen y los reflejos se distorsionan. Pero al final las heridas sanan, aunque necesiten ayuda. Johanna aprenderá esto prácticamente a la fuerza. Este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Días Oscuros".


**Disclaimer**: The Hunger Games no me pertenece. Además,** Este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Días Oscuros".**

* * *

**...**

No es la primera vez que se mira. Pero como siempre, descubre algo nuevo en su desnudo y sucio reflejo. Esta vez es el pelo. Solo recuerda el agua, el dolor, olor a pelo quemado, más agua, más dolor. Y luego nada.

Nada durante horas.

Luego le despiertan los gritos. Gritos de hombre, de un chico joven, le cuesta recordar el nombre del chico, aunque sabe que le conoce, pero incluso le cuesta recordar el suyo propio, así que, ¿Qué más da como se llame? Él grita mientras que un olor a podrido inunda el ambiente. Y hoy se mezcla con el olor a pelo quemado.

Repugnante.

Cree que la pared de espejo es otro tipo de tortura. Como los shocks eléctricos y el agua que le hoy solo le llega por los tobillos. Pero es absurdo. Ella nunca se preocupó por su aspecto. Y no va a ser diferente ahora.

No importa que la electricidad le haya quemado el pelo hasta casi hacerlo desaparecer. No le importan las heridas infectadas, ni lo morado de los cardenales. Solo le molestan porque duelen. Duelen igual que le dolieron en la Arena, cuando se coronó vencedora, y duelen igual que cuando se caía de un árbol jugando con su hermano mayor.

Recordar eso también duele.

Pero verse reflejada no.

Lo único que le molesta del espejo es que no le deja imaginar. Porque aunque cierre los ojos con fuerza y piense en su casa, en el bosque de pinos, en su olor, a su mente solo llega la imagen de su desnudo y flaco cuerpo repleto de quemaduras.

Oye el zumbido antes de que llegue a su cuerpo. Empieza como un hormigueo, en la parte de sus piernas que el agua cubre. A veces es hasta las rodillas, otros ratos como ahora solo llega a los tobillos. Pero siempre es igual, primero hormigueo y luego miles de agujas se clavan en la piel cubierta de agua. Le hacen caer, y no puede llegar hasta el trozo de macera que sobresale del agua. Ahí donde la dejan cuando pierde la consciencia. Y cuando cae, las agujas se multiplican por cientos. El agua electrificada le quema la piel.

Dolor.

Luego, casi inmediatamente después, llegan las voces. Las botas de goma blancas que la patean. La silla de metal. Los parches que primero hormiguean, luego pinchan y más tarde queman la piel donde los pegan. La espalda, el vientre, incluso los sensibles pechos.

Las preguntas se suceden. La intensidad del dolor aumenta, luego viene el agua hirviendo más tarde helada, a veces electrificada. Ella no habla.

Agua, electricidad, agua, y todo negro de nuevo. ¿Cuánto más van a tenerla así? Quiere que la maten de una vez.

Esta vez el sonido que la despierta es diferente. Son gritos diferentes. No del chico que está prisionero al lado. No son gritos de Peeta, eso es, así es como se llama el amante trágico, hoy sí se acuerda. Los gritos son más lejanos. También oye algo explotar, un zumbido más intenso. Un traqueteo. De nuevo otra explosión, más cerca. Su reflejo se cascarilla. Se rompe en mil pedazos. Tiene los suficientes reflejos como para incorporarse y acurrucarse contra la esquina del trozo de madera.

Ya está, por fin. Todo se acaba.

No espera la caricia en el hombro, ni los ojos grises que se ponen en su campo de visión ¿Dónde los ha visto antes? Ninguno de sus interrogadores tiene unos ojos tan bonitos. Aun así cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando el final. Pero no termina de llegar. Algo cálido y con un dulce olor la cubre. Una camisa, lo identifica como una camisa. Luego unos brazos la rodean. Ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar.

Deja de sentir la madera rugosa contra la piel de sus muslos y sus nalgas. Está en el aire. ¿Así es la muerte? Si es así le gusta morir. El olor es dulce, y el calor agradable. El recuerdo de los ojos grises también.

Sí, le gusta morir.

Pero no muere.

O ella cree que eso no es morir.

Porque siente el vaivén de un movimiento extraño, y un aliento jadeante contra su cuero cabelludo. Intenta moverse, pero los brazos de quien sea se lo impiden, la pegan a su cuerpo, y ese cuerpo es ancho y robusto. Y muy cálido. Huele como esa camisa que la cubre. Le gusta el olor, aunque todo su cuerpo duela por culpa de la carrera, y sabe que no es un sueño por ese dolor.

—Tengo a Mason, o al menos lo que queda de ella—La voz es grave, y la caja torácica donde está apoyada vibra junto con la voz. La voz también le gusta. La entonación, la fuerza de esa voz, como golpea de nuevo contra su cuero cabelludo, igual que los jadeos.

El repiqueteo del calzado del hombre que la lleva cambia, ahora es metálico. Luego todo es silencio salvo la agitada respiración. Nota como su peso es apoyado sobre algo, lo identifica como las rodillas de quien la sostiene.

—Estás tiritando, nena.—Le frota los brazos, y aunque quiere decirle que pare porque le escuecen las quemaduras, lo que siente es tan reconfortante que no puede hablar.

—Nos vamos—Esa voz si la reconoce. Aunque normalmente arrastra más las vocales.

—¿Lo has oído, encanto? Nos vamos ya—Levanta la vista y esos ojos grises vuelven a estar en su campo de visión, junto a una sonrisa. Ella intenta sonreír pero no puede, los labios agrietados tiran demasiado. Gime por eso, y por el bamboleo que siente.— Tranquila, es el aerodeslizador. Pronto estaremos en el trece— El trece, entonces es verdad. Todo es verdad. Y se alegra, por fin algo por lo que alegrarse.

La rebelión está cerca.

Cierra los ojos y se deja ir. Cierra los ojos y se duerme, o cree que se duerme porque no recuerda nada hasta que el hombre que la sujeta se mueve. Gime por el movimiento. Y cree que él le pide perdón, pero no está muy segura. Esta vez el movimiento es más suave. Y cuando la deja sobre algo, la superficie está acolchada, pero fría. No es tan cálida como él. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero la claridad la ciega por lo que tiene que cerrarlos de nuevo. Busca la calidez del chico y se aferra a sus brazos, clavándole las uñas.

—Hey…tranquila…Johanna…— Esa voz grave de nuevo.— Mírame, mírame…—Abre los ojos por la fuerza de su voz y los clava en los iris grises.—Ya estas a salvo ¿vale? Estamos en el trece. Estas en la enfermería.— oye el goteo del agua en el suelo antes de que algo húmedo toque su piel.

No, la está mintiendo. La está mintiendo, van a hacerle daño. El agua y las corrientes. La electricidad vendrá de nuevo.

—¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!— es lo primero que dice en horas, quizás en días. Se pega al pecho del chico de nuevo. Si le van a hacer daño se lo harán también a él. Oye como el chico suspira, pero la rodea con los brazos.

—No van a hacerte daño…—Dice, y de nuevo siente su pecho vibrar, luego el compás rítmico de su corazón.—Me quedaré aquí, voy a hacerlo yo, ¿vale?—No asiente aunque esté de acuerdo.

Como no recibe respuesta, Gale le echa valor y coge el mismo la esponja para eliminar el barro y la suciedad de a saber qué que tiene la pobre muchacha en el cuerpo. No es la primera vez que ve a una chica desnuda. Pero sí que es la más delgada. Más que esas chicas de la Veta que pasan tanta hambre. ¿Cuánto hará que no come? Tiene los brazos huesudos, no queda casi nada de esa musculatura potente que había visto por televisión. Puede notar los huesos de su columna, sus costillas, los huesos de la cadera. Sigue limpiándole y con cada nueva parte del cuerpo de la chica que limpia, más horrorizado queda. Quemaduras y heridas infectadas, abiertas. El dolor tiene que ser horrible.

—Ya está, encanto. Ahora te pondrán algo para el dolor, te curaran.—Johanna sigue aferrándose a él, incluso cuando le ponen la vía y no le suelta hasta que la morfilina hace su efecto y cae inconsciente por la droga.

Johanna pasa en duermevela los siguientes días, alimentada con un preparado especial por una vía nasogástrica. Recuerda los ojos grises, la sonrisa, y sobretodo el calor del chico. A veces siente como si el olor estuviera ahí, como cuando estaba rodeándola.

Y es verdad. Él está ahí, va a visitarla cada día. Se asegura que la sonda funciona bien, que la morfilina llega a su sistema. Acaricia su frente. La pequeña pelusilla de pelo castaño que empieza a salirle a la chica.

Cuando la chica empieza a estar más tiempo despierta, solo la visita cuando le aseguran que ella duerme, no quiere que nadie sepa que la visita. Solo quiere saber si ella está bien. Y lo está. Ve como la chica engorda, sus mejillas se rellenan, empieza a estar más fuerte. Sabe por los médicos su cuerpo evoluciona bien, pero la mente no.

Lo sabe.

Lo sabe por los gritos que la chica da cada vez que una esponja húmeda pasa por su cuerpo. Y más de una vez quiere entrar. Pero no lo hace. Porque en el fondo sabe que la chica es fuerte, tiene que fortalecerse más.

En unos pocos días más la chica está fuera de la enfermería. Y más de una vez con Katniss. Parecen amigas. Eso a Gale le gusta. En ocasiones sus miradas se cruzan. Johanna en el fondo no puede evitarlo. Fue lo primero que vio del rescate. Lo primero que en días la ayudó. Y lo recuerda cada noche cuando se mira en el espejo del baño. Recuerda su reflejo resquebrajándose y los ojos grises.

Todos los espejos le recuerdan ese momento. El momento en el que él apareció, el momento en el que sintió su calor. Por eso ahora le gusta mirarse en los espejos, o en cada superficie reflectante. Le recuerda su rescate.

Cuando empieza a entrenar con el escuadrón la chica se siente débil. Pero aún así lucha. Se pone en forma. Lo consigue poco a poco. Aunque a ratos echa de menos la morfilina. Siente como la necesita.

Pero no va a caer.

Lucha y pelea, como todos. Consigue ponerse en forma. Vuelve a ser la de antes, su pelo crece de nuevo en miles de puntas disparadas. Pronto estará en el Capitolio. Quiere cargarse a ese hijo de puta con sus propias manos.

En poco tiempo será soldado del trece, solo una prueba más y pertenecerá al escuadrón 451. La noche anterior a esa prueba, los ojos grises la buscan en el comedor. Se sientan a su lado. Y eso es extraño. Porque normalmente se sienta enfrente. Un poco más alejado, dejando a Katniss a su lado. Solo la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y se pone a comer. Él come rápidamente, antes de que sus compañeros habituales lleguen. Cuando se levanta, algo le cae a ella sobre el regazo. Un trozo de papel perfectamente doblado. Desdobla el papel y lee lo que pone, "reúnete conmigo en la zona del gimnasio". La nota le extraña y a la vez le sorprende. Pero aún así lo hace.

—Hey…

—¿Sabes que está prohibido estar aquí?—le dice ella nada más verle.

—Lo sé. Solo quiero advertirte….

—¿Qué?

—La prueba para el escuadrón. No lo conseguirás, nena…

— ¿Y eso por qué? Estoy más preparada que tú, descerebrado.—La rabia hace que le dé un empujón.

—Tranquilízate, Johanna—la sujeta de las manos— solo he venido a prevenirte.

—Prevenirme…exactamente ¿de qué?

— Van a usar agua.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Crees que no sé tu problema con el agua?— murmura él— Yo te saque de aquel infierno, solo hay que verte para saber que no tocas el agua, ni la miras.— ella suspira.

—¿Qué puedo hacer Gale?— Le mira a los ojos, y ella intenta no perderse en la mirada gris pero no lo consigue y se pierde.

—Apretar los dientes, y hacerlo.—ella niega con la cabeza, aterrada.

—Yo se que puedes hacerlo. Tú puedes Johanna…

Pero al día siguiente Johanna no puede. En cuanto en el entrenamiento el agua lo inunda todo ella se queda paralizada. Esperando el hormigueo, y aunque no llega, grita, no puede evitarlo, grita con todas sus fuerzas. Y tienen que sedarla.

Cuando abre los ojos bajo el influjo de las drogas, junto a ella están ese par de ojos grises. Gale lleva esperando a que se despierte durante dos horas. Dos eternas horas. Aunque no tan eternas como los segundos que pasan mirándose a los ojos.

—No he podido hacerlo…

—Lo sé…

—Tenéis que acabar con él…

—Lo haremos…—se atreve a acariciar el puntiagudo pelo castaño.—Katniss me ha dado esto, dice que aquí te vendrá bien…—le entrega el saquito de agujas de pino que Katniss le regaló hace unos días.

—Gracias…—Se lo acerca a la nariz y el olor le tranquiliza tanto como la morfilina.

—no te metas en problemas…

—No puedo prometerte nada…—Sonríe y él también sonríe.

Cuando se van, los días pasan eternamente lentos. Le ha hecho prometerle a Katniss que matará a Snow con sus propias manos. Aunque no cree que sea necesario. La del doce tiene tantas ganas como ella de acabar con esa vieja rata.

Las malas noticias corren como la pólvora. Las muertes se suceden una tras otra. La más dolorosa es la de Finnick, aunque se alegra que el chico que la rescató esté bien. Se alegra más de lo que le confesaría a nadie.

Luego no duda en decir que sí a los juegos del hambre con los niños del Capitolio. Aunque algo empieza a olerle mal con actual presidenta. Pero no sabe si es su paranoia mental o de verdad ocurre algo. Por lo que no se sorprende el día que Katniss mata a Coin y no a Snow. Ve como esa escoria se pierde entre la multitud aturdida. Es pisoteado. Lo ve perfectamente. No puede evitar sonreír a verle así.

Ojalá muera sufriendo. Se lo merece.

Después, cuando todo termina, la declaran mentalmente desequilibrada. Es decir. Está loca. Loca como Katniss y loca como Annie.

No tardan mucho en decidir su tratamiento: Terapia de choque.

La mandan al cuatro. A una preciosa casa frente a la playa. Y odia todo aquello. Solo encuentra consuelo mirándose en el espejo. Recordando el momento. Incluso rompe uno de los que tiene en esa enorme casa de la que no puede salir. Porque la puerta principal da directamente al mar. Y no puede ni verlo. A veces ni escucharlo. Por lo que a su locura de espejos rotos y uñas sucias, se suma la música distorsionada de un viejo tocadiscos.

Aurelius, el maldito loquero que orquestó todo, la llama día sí y día no, tiene que contarle sus penas y sus miedos. Pero le miente. Miente cuando dice que da paseos por la playa y miente cuando dice que pasea al hijo de Annie, un niño de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo. Idéntico a su padre.

Los días son una agonía de música y olas rompiendo en la arena. Las noches dejan paso a las pesadillas de lagos, espejos rotos y ojos grises. Las pastillas que le recetan no hacen más que alargar la agonía de las pesadillas. Por lo que solo las tomas dos días. Aunque cada día tira un par por el retrete. Solo por si llega alguna visita inesperada.

Una visita tan inesperada como la de hoy. Donde por culpa de la música no oye el timbre ni como la puerta se abre. Él chico de ojos grises entra un poco cauteloso.

—¡¿Johanna?!

Grita porque solo oye la horrible música, pero si hay música, es que la chica está en casa ¿no?. No le es difícil encontrarla. Solo tiene que seguir el sonido hasta una habitación que está completamente en penumbra. Sus ojos tardan unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad antes de verla sobre la cama acurrucada. No sabe si está dormida. Por lo que se acerca y toca suavemente su hombro.

La chica se sobresalta y se aparta asustada de él. Le reconoce aunque no vea sus ojos.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Gale?—espeta intentando recomponerse, incluso se levanta y aparta la aguja del disco para que la música deje de sonar.

—Mucho mejor así…—Se acerca a la ventana y levanta el estor para que entre luz en la habitación, ambos tienen que parpadear varias veces—Solo vengo de visita. A ver a Annie, y de paso a verte a ti—Miente, la visita es para verla a ella, y luego secundariamente a Annie y el bebe.

—Bien, pues ya me has visto, descerebrado, ahora largo…

—Johanna tan amable como siempre.— Sonríe y ella tiene que apartar la mirada. Pero él no aparta la mirada. La examina. Está más delgada y tiene el pelo y las uñas sucias. Gale resopla—Estás mintiendo a Aurelius.

—No estoy mintiendo a nadie.— espeta ella.

—Claro que sí, ¿cuánto hace que no tomas un baño? Apestas…

—Eso a ti no te importa. Ni que tú fueras Míster Don Limpio.— el comentario le ha dolido. Y si puede que apeste y que se sienta sucia, pero no puede acercarse a la ducha sin pensar que el agua empezará a hormiguearle contra la piel y luego las agujas de la electricidad recorrerán todo su cuerpo.

—Pues si no estás mintiendo. Ve a darte una dicha, cámbiate y vamos a ver a Annie.

—Perfecto…—Gruñe y sale directa al baño encerrándose con un fuerte portazo.

Su orgullo ha podido con ella. Se mira en el espejo. Ese que rompió intencionadamente. Y suspira. ¿Cómo coño va a hacerlo? consigue abrir el grifo de la bañera, y el agua caliente empieza a salir, inundando la estancia de una neblina cálida, que pronto hace que la ropa se le pegue al cuerpo. Pero no hace más.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que oye golpear suavemente la puerta. Gale está preocupado, y no es para menos, lleva encerrada ahí casi una hora.

—¿Johanna, va todo bien?

—No…—Murmura ella, aunque él no la oye.

—¿Johanna?

—¡No puedo hacerlo!—Abre la puerta y le mira. Clava sus pupilas en las de él. No se siente juzgada. Aunque él pasa de mirar sus ojos a mirar el espejo roto y después al grifo abierto.

—Solo es agua…—Murmura él rodeando su cuerpo y tocando el agua que cae del grifo.— Agua caliente. No va a pasarte nada.

—Tú no lo entiendes, descerebrado…

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, fui yo quien te saco de allí.

—Y sé que fuiste tú.— Él suspira.—Nunca te lo agradecí.

—¿Johanna Mason dando las gracias? Eso sí que es raro…—La hace sonreír levemente.—Ven… te ayudare…—Le mira recelosa sin entender nada.—No eres la primera mujer que voy a ver desnuda, créeme. Y no es la primera vez que voy a verte a ti.

Son varios minutos los que la chica tarda en aceptar la mano del chico para acercarse a la bañera y sentarse en el borde de esta. Luego él se quita la camisa rápidamente, y se descalza con la misma rapidez. Ella le mira atónita, sin entender lo que está haciendo.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?— Se miran directamente a los ojos.

—No voy a meterme en la ducha vestido…Y tú tampoco, ¿no?— ella se encoge de hombros, haciendo que el chico suspire.—¿Vas a obligarme a desnudarte?— ella niega con la cabeza.—Nunca pensé que tu desnudez iba a importarte…—Murmura el chico cuando acaba con sus pantalones.

—No es un problema…—Se incorpora y se quita la mugrienta camiseta y los pantalones. Le mira un segundo y luego se deshace de las dos partes de su ropa interior. Ahora es él quien aparta la mirada disimuladamente.—Parece que para ti si es un problema.—No puede evitar la sonrisa socarrona.

—No es un problema, pero creo que va a ser mejor que yo me quede así, en ropa interior.—Murmura girándose y metiendo los pies en la bañera tocando en chorro de agua.—Haz lo mismo…—Johanna le imita. Eso puede hacerlo, el agua no llega a tocarla. Luego él coge la esponja la moja y añade un poco de gel de ducha.

—No sé si te acordaras…

—Lo recuerdo. No le des tantas vueltas…—el chico asiente.

—Si hay algo que te incomode…

—No le des tantas vueltas, si vas a ayudarme, hazlo— Susurra ella.

Gale vuelve a asentir y comienza la tarea. Primero los pies. Pasa por ellos la esponja, frotando suavemente, enjabonándolos. Luego las piernas. Mira a la chica que tiene los ojos cerrados apretados con fuerza, igual que sus dientes que incluso rechinan, aún así continúa. Le enjabona todo el cuerpo, y aunque no está tan fuerte como en los entrenamientos, se alegra de que no esté sumamente delgada. Al menos come.

El proceso de retirada del jabón es lo que más le cuesta a Johanna, gime cada vez que la esponja húmeda toca su piel. Pero no se mueve. Se deja hacer en silencio. Luego Gale incluso la rodea con una toalla.

—¿Estás bien?— ella asiente no muy convencida. Pegando la toalla a su cuerpo. Mirando los ojos grises y el espejo roto.

Y así es como empiezan una rutina. Cada semana Gale viaja del distrito dos al cuatro para ayudar a Johanna en su aseo personal. Y eso a ella le sienta bien. Aunque lo oculta. Nadie sabe que Gale es quien la ayuda. Quien poco a poco ha conseguido que el chorro de la alcachofa de la ducha la toque. Aunque solo se atreva a llegar con él hasta las caderas.

El agua toma un diferente significado. Espejos, agua y ojos grises son una buena combinación. Pasan meses hasta que consigue estar bajo el chorro de la ducha. Meses hasta que consigue lavarse por sí misma. Meses hasta que puede pasear por la playa. Pero siempre junto a los ojos grises.

Y son dos años los que pasan hasta que puede bañarse y jugar en el mar. Con el chico de ojos grises, el pequeño niño de pelo cobrizo y su dulce madre. Los recuerdos y la angustia son dolorosos. Pero son cosa del pasado. A veces sueña con ello. Es algo que le perseguirá siempre. Pero sabe que siempre tendrá los ojos grises cerca para darle tranquilidad.

Una tranquilidad que le hace feliz, que continúa durante años, junto a los espejos rotos, mientras que las olas del mar rozan sus pies descalzos y los ojos grises la miran agarrando una de sus manos.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Espero que os guste, independientemente de que sea para un reto, siempre quise escribir algo así de ella, de como creo que fue su tortura (la primera parte). ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me lo dejáis saber en un review?

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
